Graouilly
by isadub
Summary: July 2018. Mulder and Scully are in vacation in France, and will be implicated in a series of murders and weird things in the town and surroundings of Metz.


A FRENCH-ENGLISH X FILES EPISODE

SCRIPT/SHORT STORY MIXED

GRAOUILLY

AUTHOR : ISA. DUB.

VERSION DU 16/07/2018

AVERTISSEMENT/NOTIFICATION:

The characters of MULDER and SCULLY and the X FILES office are the entire property of Chris CARTER, its creator. Many thanks to him.

Almost all characters, events and actions are fictional.

But places, locations, monuments and the Graouilly's legend are real, as some events or institutions mentioned in the text.

I hope that after reading this story you would love to visit Metz and its surroundings.

 **TEASER**

[Point of view of a drone, similar to point of view of a flying animal. Sound of the wind on the wings.]

The camera starts in the sky, passes through a cloud, the sun is already gone, but there is a little light above the cloud. It's darker under it, and we are moving down, we can see a landscape, and a town with lights on. We are above the streets, approaching a specific street. We are now at a height about 3 meters above the paved street. A big fake dragon is suspended between the buildings (in a medieval style district), and we are passing just underneath the legs. The "flying animal-camera" is rising, passing above the roofs, and we are approaching a beautiful cathedral. We are brushing the walls, the gargouilles, we are rising along the bell tower, and we reach again the sky, above the cathedral.

METZ, FRANCE, 11:00 PM, 11 July 2018

We can now see that in front of the cathedral, there is a crowd, and we began to hear people and music.

The flying animal stands stationary above the crowd, a few seconds, and we are guessing that this is about a performance in the street. Suddenly, the animal is hiding himself on the top of the tower, but at the opposite of the crowd, hidden from the people.

[The camera leaves now the flying animal, and we have a standard point of view of people, and of the show.]

The performance is a mapping video on the facade. It's beautiful, rythmical, modern, it's the history of the cathedral. People are enthousiasts. Suddenly, a break in the music, we see faces of people, a woman, then a man, then a children, stunned. A big "WOW !" reverbates. Now, a little child is crying in the arm of his/her father.

FATHER

Ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien. Le dragon n'existe pas.

[Subtitles : Don't cry, this is nothing. The dragon doesn't exist.]

We can see the realistic picture which is mapping the front of the cathedral : a big head of a dragon, in a 3D style, protuding from the stones, the mouth opened as if the dragon will breathe fire.

CUT TO

Later, a man is walking in the medieval street, passing underneath the suspended dragon. A dog, not kept on a leash as it should be, is walking besides him, sniffing here and there. The man stops, lights a cigarette, and throws an empty pack on the street, whereas we can see a bin not far away. He stays here a little, watching another man, a fire-eater, who is training.

Then, the man and the dog wander until they reach the forecourt of the cathedral. The dog stops and poops. The man watches it, but does nothing at all. It's really a bad guy.

They leave the forecourt, and reach a small street, very dark, there is nobody there. Suddenly, we hear a noise, wind ? wings ? And with the point of view of an animal-style, the camera approaches the man, from behind. The dog stops, and starts to bark against the thing. The man turns around, and his face changes quickly. He's frightened and screams, the dog barks louder. The camera jumps on his face, and there is a big flash. And we didn't see anything of what happens, but it is surely a bad thing to the man.

CLASSIC X FILES TITLES

CLASSIC CASTING

TAGLINE:

LA VERITE EST AILLEURS.

 **ACT ONE**

We see a beautiful landscape, hills of vine, suddenly crossed by a TGV, the modern french high-speed train.

CHAMPAGNE-ARDENNES, FRANCE - 9:45 AM - 12/07/2018

Inside the TGV, we see two persons side by side, faces hidden by the books they each read. One book is titled "La France des mystères, légendes, lieux maudits et monstres..." (Unknown author) [Subtitle : "The France of mysteries, legends, cursed places and monsters..."]. The second one is in fact a brochure, whose title is "Constellations" and with a picture of an astronaut. The two persons lower their books in a mimical movement, turn their heads and face each other.

They are MULDER and SCULLY ! (season 11 style, dressed in casual clothes, like Scully in Maine, or Mulder visiting Elvis).

SCULLY

(nodding towards the first book, sceptical)

So, interesting, your book ?

MULDER

Scully... You want to ship us in an European journey for a vacation. But, see, we are just now in a foreign country, surrounded by another culture, by...

(smile)

...aliens.

(pause)

I need to know exactly what are the extreme possibilities we could encounter.

(nodding to Scully's brochure)

And, yours ? Are you studying the french starry sky ? Don't you know that we share the same hemisphere ?

SCULLY

(a little offensed)

Of course ! It has nothing to do with stars ! It's just a tourist brochure where we can find informations for all the performances, exhibitions, concerts, and other wonderful things we'll attend to in this beautiful city. "Constellations" is the name of this festival. It's one reason why we are going here.

MULDER

(a little disappointed)

Ah... Yeah... I remember... Are you sure that we had to leave Paris so soon ? Esmeralda ? Quasimodo ?

They resume to their readings. Through the window of the train we can see the hills, the vineyard, and a billboard "Champagne – Château Comte De Bule".

CUT TO

WOIMBEY's FOREST, MEUSE, FRANCE, 10:13 AM

A man is running in the forest, as something is chasing him. He's tired and breathless, but continues to run as fast as he can.

Suddenly, he emerges from the woods, and arrives in a pasture, we can see some cows, here and there. The man reaches a big fence, runs along it, until a spot where the fence is a bit broken. He manages to pass through it, and runs straight ahead, not looking on his sides.

Suddenly, we can hear a big noise coming from the left, see railroads, and ... BOOM ! the TGV is here. [Gory scene]

CUT TO

Inside the TGV, in MULDER and SCULLY's coach. The train stops in emergency, people are shaken, a big noise can be heared. Some people scream, nobody knows what's going on.

At the same level of M&S, across the aisle, a woman raises her head from her book, sighs, checks her watch, and resumes to the reading.

A message comes from the speaker:

MESSAGE

Chers passagers, ici le chef de bord. Nous regrettons cet arrêt indépendant de notre volonté. Un accident de personne vient juste de survenir sur notre train. Une équipe spécialisée vient d'être appelée pour intervenir sur le site. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous dire précisément combien de temps la circulation de notre train sera suspendue, mais cela prendra sûrement plusieurs heures. Je vous informerai régulièrement de la situation en cours, et je passerai dans les rames dès que possible.

[NO Subtitles: only french speakers can understand the message.]

M&S look at each other, wondering if one of them has understood what was said. SCULLY shakes her head, no.. She nods at the woman across the aisle, her books is "Martians, go home !", by Fredric Brown.

SCULLY

(addressing to the woman)

Hum... Excuse me... I assume you speak english. Do you know what is going on ?

WOMAN

[mid-late forties, looks like exactly as the author of this script (me !), so I don't make a precise description here.

Glasses put on the forehead]

(looks above the book - speaks with a french accent, not too terrible, but significant, though)

Me ? Oh.. No ! ..Euh.. Yes, a little. I just read english novels, you know.

What's going on ? It's "un accident de personne", un euphémisme. It means that the train has hit someone. Usually, it's a suicide and it's relatively frequent. I assume that there is a dead body outside. We have to wait for hours, now... they have to collect all the pieces...

(looks embarrassed)

Oh ! Sorry ! I don't want to shock you !

M&S

(shaking their heads, smiling)

No, no, it's OK.

WOMAN

(putting her glasses, approaching her head towards M&S)

But, don't I know you ? Aren't you famous ? Singers ? Writers ?

(pause - M&S shake their heads, no, no)

Oh, I knnow: Actors ? I'm sure I have seen you on TV...

(thinking)

In a police series... NCIS ? The Fall ? Twin Peaks ?

SCULLY

Not at all. But you are close, we are FBI agents.

WOMAN

(makes a jump on her seat)

What ? FBI ? Are you kidding me ?

(with a big smile on her face)

Like Bones and Booth ?

(shyly)

Have you your badges ? Euh... Could I see them ?

M&S, in a synchronous movement, are reaching their badges, and showing them to the woman, in the usual FBI style.

MULDER

Agent Mulder.

SCULLY

Agent Scully.

M&S

(together)

Federal Bureau of Investigation.

CUT TO

Outside on the TGV railroad. The "special team" is here: firefighters, policemen(/women), rescuers, OPJ (Officier de Police Judiciaire, Investigating Officer), etc...

One rescuer approaches the man who seems to be in charge here.

RESCUER

Monsieur, il faudrait que vous veniez voir par là-bas. Sur ...euh... un bout du corps, on peut voir quelque chose d'inhabituel, d'étrange.

[Subtitles: Mister, you should come over there. On... er... a part of the body, we can see something unusual, weird.]

We can see the weird thing. Gory... and strange burns, on the not very recogniz(s)able part of the body.

CUT TO

Inside the TGV. M&S are looking through the window: a part of a forest, and the rest is pasture. We can only see a church's tower far away. Cows are now near the train line, behind the fence. They have gathered to see what is going on.

MULDER

(pointing the cows to Scully, and a little too loud)

Cows, Scully ! Cows !

SCULLY

Yep, I see. And... ?

WOMAN

(who has heard Mulder)

You know, we are in Meuse, a department whose reputation is to have more cows than inhabitants.

MULDER

(whispering to Scully)

Perhaps this spot is a great location for aliens.

SCULLY

(whispering back)

Mulder, we are in France. There is NO alien abductees in this country.

MULDER

There is a case, a man named Raël. In 197...

SCULLY

(cutting Mulder)

Shut up Mulder, I don't want to know. Look at this cow, she's nice.

MULDER

(who really wants to continue his story.. but drops it)

Perhaps there is no alien abductees,...

(with a big smile)

...but what about cattle mutilations and exsanguinations ? It would be a good spot, here, don't you think ?

SCULLY sighs, exasperated by all this crap.

SCULLY

Mulder... I wish I could be outside with all the staff. I think I have never seen the result of an impact between an human body and a train which runs at the speed of 320 km/h, 200 miles/h.

(pause)

All this kinetic energy must dissipate, and a body is soft. It's fascinating.

MULDER doesn't really listen to her, he thinks about cattle (and surely his ancient slides of exsanguinated cows, or the flying cow in Kroner), and SCULLY is also in her thoughts, about the physic of impacts, and how to perform an autopsy of a body hit by a TGV.

GARE DE METZ, FRANCE, 3:00 PM

M&S like all other tourists are in front of the station, with their suitcases. The weather is nice and warm. Scully beholds the place. Mulder looks bored.

MULDER

So, what are we doing, now ? Do you see a cab ?

SCULLY

Mulder, we will walk. It's not far, we have been stucked in that train, and we need to do some exercises.

CUT TO

M&S arrive near a canal, where a few barges are moored. On one of the boat, we can see a sign "Chambre d'hôtes" ([Subtitle: Bed&Breakfast"]. They stop and SCULLY points at the sign.

SCULLY

It's over here.

MULDER

Mmm... So, that is your surprise ! Nights on a houseboat.

(pause)

Is it really a good idea ? Remember what happens to us, when we board a ship.

SCULLY

Mulder, this one is going nowhere. It's tied up. Look, the water is quiet, there is quite no flow. The place is really lovely, far from a cheap unremarkable motel.

CUT TO

M&S are on board, welcomed by the owner, a lady [fifties], who shows them the bedroom. It's cosy.

LADY

(she doesn't really speak english)

Bienvenue, welcome, dans votre chambre... Bedroom,...

(pointing the bed)

...bed.

The bed is wrapped in a mosquito net.

LADY

C'est une moustiquaire. Moustiques !

(she mimics a mosquito stinging her arm with a finger)

Mosquito ! Tigre ! Mosquito tigre. Beaucoup de moustiques tigres cette année.

(she frowns and then looks terrified)

Danger ! Virus ! Virus !

SCULLY

Viruses ?

LADY

Oui! Dengue, Chikungunya, Zika... Ebola !

SCULLY

Ebola ? No, no, it's impossible. I'm a medical doctor, and...

LADY

(cutting Scully)

Docteur ? Merveilleux, merveilleux...

(she looks relieved, pause)

M&S are looking bored, they want to be alone.

LADY

(pointing at the outside)

Demain matin, le petit-déjeuner se prend sur la terrasse. Morning, breakfast, là-bas.

(shaking her forefinger)

No mosquito, morning. Mais, il y a des abeilles. Abeilles ? Euh... Honey ?

(looking at the hands of M&S, searching wedding rings)

Honeymoon ?

SCULLY

(shaking her head)

Honeymoon ? No, No, No.

(pause)

But, bees ? Is there bees ?

LADY

(disappointed)

Oui, bees ! BZZZ... Elles sont si gentilles ! Nice !

(passionate)

Bees, nice !

MULDER, who was the most bored by this conversation, seems to regain vitality. He turns his head to SCULLY, searching her eyes. SCULLY who senses the movement, looks in return at him. Their bodies and heads move closer and they gaze intensely to each other.

MULDER

(whispering)

Are you frightened by bees, Scully ?

SCULLY

(whispering back, and reaching his hands with hers)

Bees are nice, Mulder.

The gazing and hands touching is so intense and hot (each of them remembering emotional thrills involving bees), that the lady is leaving back from the room, slowly, and the camera is leaving the scene with her. We won't see anything more, but we have our imagination to think of the extreme possibilities that could happen now.

 **ACT TWO**

Later...

INTERIOR BEDROOM of the barge. SCULLY is sleeping under a light sheet, alone in the bed. MULDER is entering, seats on the edge of the bed, leans forward SCULLY, gently removes a strand of hair from her face. Leaning even more over SCULLY's ear,

MULDER

(whispering)

Sleeping G-woman... wake up...

As MULDER kisses her cheek, SCULLY moans and turns her towards him.

SCULLY

(sleepy)

MULDER ? It's you ? Where am I ?

MULDER

(still his face close to hers, speaking gently)

After our little exercices, you fell asleep. I assume that you were very, very, tired.

(naughty)

Mmm... You were wonderful, Scully, you deserved your nap.

SCULLY

(wincing)

Do you smell alcohol ?

MULDER

(leaning back)

Oh... I just drank a few beers. They love beer here !

SCULLY

(awake, now)

But, where were you ?

MULDER

(standing up)

Downtown is not far from here. In a bar, I met buddies and I learned interesting things.

(firmly)

Now, get up, I've scheduled the evening.

(mysteriously)

I've planned a surprise.

SCULLY gets out of the bed and starts dressing.

MULDER

Casual and very comfortable clothes and shoes, Scully.

SCULLY

(surprised)

Uh ? No dressing up ? It's not like a date ?

MULDER

It could be like a date, for sure !

(pause)

You're sufficiently gorgeous to me in whatever you put on, or not.

SCULLY

Thank you. You're great too,... even a little older, or drunk.

(naughty)

Are you sure I have to dress at all ?

MULDER

Don't tempt me. You'll see, it'll be fun. And to remain looking good, we need some exercices !

SCULLY

Exercices ? Again ? .. But, what... ?

MULDER

Just go outside !

CUT TO

Outside the barge. It's the beginning of the sunset, it's still warm, no clouds. M&S are wearing casual T-shirts, sport shoes. MULDER has a backpack.

SCULLY

Already twilight ?

MULDER

Mmm... mmm... We'll move into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas; we'll cross over into The Twilight Zone.

(points at two bicycles, waiting on the path, besides the barge)

But, before, our exercices.

SCULLY

Bikes ? But, ... where ...?

MULDER

Bikeshare ! Just need a smartphone.

CUT TO

Later. The sun has disappeared now, but there is still enough lightness.

M&S are no more in town, but on a little road, it's the beginning of the countryside, surrounded by trees and fields. They leave the road, and go on a path, MULDER leading the way, checking his Google Maps application. They stop quickly, the path becoming wild. They drop their bikes, and continue walking.

MULDER

And now, Scully, ... old school technique !

He gets out of his pocket a paper napkin scribbled and doodled.

SCULLY

From your buddies ?

MULDER nods, and indicates the path to take. They approach now a bush area, and are struggling a little to get through scrubs. After this mess, the way is cleared, the view unobstructed. But there is a big fence standing ahead of them, seeming endless. They ride along a few meters towards the left, until reaching a spot where a sign hang at eye level.

On the sign it is written "DANGER - ZONE MILITAIRE INTERDITE AU PUBLIC - NE PAS PENETRER" [No subtitles]

SCULLY

Mulder... I'm not fluent in french, but I think I understand that it is forbidden to go further. And...

(with a harsh tone)

... Twilight Zone ? Are you kidding me ? It's a Military Zone ! I remember you that we are in a foreign country,... quite friendly with the US, but not that much, especially after the last...

MULDER

(cutting SCULLY)

Don't worry, Scully. It's a former military base, I can assure you. It was closed a few years ago, I checked. I didn't want to get in trouble with you ! Don't you think I'm a full-grown, now ?

SCULLY looks sceptical, but agrees with her head.

MULDER

(pointing)

Look, just below the no trespassing sign, the wire is broken, but it's hard to see it. Foxy buddies, don't you think ?

Scully shrugs and they pass through the fence, in a sportive way.

CUT TO

A little later, M&S are sitting on the grass, in a quiet and peaceful place, where they have a clear view of the airfield, the landing strips, barracks and hangars far away.

SCULLY waits for what would follow, but says nothing, appreciating MULDER's enthousiasm. MULDER taking his backpack on his lap:

MULDER

And now, before real darkness, diner !

SCULLY

(amused)

French cuisine ?

MULDER

Yep. French fries !

SCULLY

(sighs)

Good, I'm starving. Trustworthy French fries ?

MULDER

(picking up the fries from his bag)

You caught me. Mac Donald's.

SCULLY

It would be just fine.

MULDER

(while picking up other stuffs)

And, some beer to drink, named "Mort Subite",

(said with an american accent on the "u")

sudden death, as I was said.

SCULLY

(appreciating)

Perfect for a date in a dangerous area.

MULDER

Last but not least... Seems that they like Japanese food here, so I bought some sushis and other makis.

SCULLY

(really appreciating)

Sounds good. You're always a wonder to me.

(pause)

No blobfish ?

MULDER

(very delighted by SCULLY's appreciations and joke)

No ! And, icing on the cake, no need to tip ! It's against the rule, in France !

CUT TO

FORMER MILITARY AIR BASE - FRESCATY - 10:42 pm

It's dark now, they are at the same location, but are lying on their backs. SCULLY's head rests on MULDER's chest, fingers of their right hands entangled, both staring at the starry night sky.

SCULLY

Mulder, is it due to my declining eyesight, or to the near city ? The sky is not as beautiful as I was expecting.

MULDER

Both, for sure. Though, I'll bet on the light pollution. Another serious environmental damage.

After a few quiet seconds.

MULDER

(pointing at the sky)

Look ! I'm pretty sure that it's the ISS. A little glimmer of hope, peace, fraternity, humanity, and... science... in space.

SCULLY

Would you like to be up there ?

MULDER

When I was younger, yes... It would be sad nowadays. Don't you know that astronauts spend their rare free time to behold the Earth ? Witnessing its weakness, its mutilations,... watching our depravations and craziness from heaven, feeling as impotent Gods.

(pause)

No, Scully. I prefer lying on Earth and behold the unreachable heaven. Gazing at starlights.

SCULLY

Do you see her ? Samantha ?

MULDER

Relentlessly,... not always at the same spot.

(pause)

I also search Melissa, and Margaret.

SCULLY

(moved)

Your poetic faith holds within the mysteries of the cosmos, Mulder.

(pause - cheering up the atmosphere)

Truly, don't pretend we just went here for the sky ?

MULDER

You're right. My buddies tipped me on spooky phenomena occuring in this ghost base.

SCULLY

What kind of weird things ?

MULDER

First, I need to tell you a tale.

SCULLY

(sighs)

I'm all ears.

MULDER

(seriously)

October, 1870, just here, in former Frescaty's castel, signature of Metz capitulation to German army. It was a time of dark, dark despair. Germans metamorphosed the city, until it became the most important stronghold in the world ! This area changed into an air base. First, you would have seen majestic zeppelins flying in the sky. But, soon, unsettled humanity brought a new tragedy : First World War.

(pause)

It was a time of dark, dark despair...

SCULLY

You said that.

(hopefully)

Is it a story involving a lover's pact ?

MULDER

(smiling)

Unfortunately, no.

(resuming to his story)

Here, Scully, were flying and fighting merciless aviators. Here, flew the famous "Red Baron" ace. During four long years, there were incessant air battles and bombings. Then, after a brief peaceful moment, another disaster...

SCULLY

...World War II.

MULDER

And again, lots and lots of fights and bombings...

(pause)

Fall 1944. Following general Patton, american 11th Infantry Regiment, just here, suffered a fierce resistance from the German soldiers, but won. And, hopefully, peace came back.

SCULLY

The end of the dark, dark despair.

MULDER

During decades, yes... Nevertheless... you are as aware as I am that desolation has intruded insidiously upon our western countries over the last years and that...

SCULLY

Dark, dark despair again ? No, I don't believe you. Look, listen, it's quiet and peaceful.

MULDER

Perhaps not dark despair and complete tragedy. But fears, pains, struggles, for some shadowy people, men and women encountering sufferings.

(pause)

Just here, a few months ago, triggered by this prevailing gloom, dark shadows waked up, now wandering and going astray...

SCULLY

Ghosts ?

MULDER

Some claim to have seen Red Baron's ghost, in his plane. Others pretend that strange things are going on in the deserted barracks...

(pause)

Most fellows have seen shadows of a big flying monster breathing fire...

SCULLY

Monster ? Mmmh... I understand what triggered you.

(pause)

So, what are we doing ?

MULDER

Wait and see.

SCULLY

And if nothing happens ? We'll spend all night here ? Is it a stake-out ?

MULDER

No, no. We just wait until you'll have enough. And if you want to came back to our room, or do other things, I'm following you.

SCULLY

It's okay. We can stay a little more. And if we get bored...

(playfully)

...we'll think of something.

CUT TO

A moment later. M&S are in the same place, MULDER cuddled up to SCULLY, and they are both dozing. Suddenly, we hear a strange noise, a sort of rustling and tough breathing...

POV of a flying animal, few meters above the ground passing above M&S. He flies straight to barracks that are in the background.

MULDER heads up, catches the strange thing passing over them, and follows it until seeing nothing.

MULDER

(shaking lightly SCULLY)

Scully, wake up. I think I've seen our monster. He passed flying just above us.

SCULLY

(sitting up)

What ? Are you sure ? It was surely a bat. I've seen some of them earlier.

MULDER

No, it was bigger. And it's time to warm up.

(pointing the direction of the barracks)

Let's go by there.

MULDER is now standing and gathering their stuffs. Picking up two things from his backpack:

MULDER

Take it, Scully. Flashlight. We'll have to watch our steps.

CUT TO

M&S arrive near the barracks, flashlights ahead. The buildings are deserted, vegetation and trees are surrounding them and growing on their walls.

MULDER stops and raises a hand to SCULLY.

MULDER

(whispering)

Shshh... I think I've heard something.

They are all ears, and listen carefully at the noises of the night. A disctintive weak raspy clatter can be heard, seeming coming from the roof of the second building in front of M&S.

It's too far to be lightened by their flashlights, so they quietly move toward it. As they approach the building, a shadowy creature

flees in the air, and disappears behind the barrack. M&S step forward, and reach the place just below where the strange thing was. MULDERS illuminates the ground and the weeds, seeking clues.

SCULLY

I don't think we can find any trace of it.

Saying that, SCULLY makes a movement with her arm, browsing randomly the ground a little further, revealing a fleeting sparkle.

SCULLY

Oh ! By there ! I saw something.

(getting closer)

I found it ! It looks like a scale, quite big.

MULDER

I got it.

He grabs the glittering object with a paper towel, and contemplates it under the light.

MULDER

Interesting. I wonder what kind of animal wears it.

SCULLY

(not impressed)

Fish ? Snake ? Or simply a bit of metal ?

MULDER

(still contempling)

We should analyse it.

SCULLY

It'll be a souvenir of this wonderful evening to bring back home...

But, suddenly, a big BOOM !: sound of an explosion in the building near them. And, SCREAMS !

Looking briefly at each other, they make the same decision: going inside. They have to get around the barrack, to find a way in, entering by a door left ajar.

Smoke has overwhelmed the inside, but they continue to hear screams and wails. They head for the direction of the sounds, moving carefully, the place being trashed.

A few meters ahead, they see someone ignited running towards them, and suddenly falling on the ground.

M&S rush on the body, MULDER takes off his T-shirt and smother the remaining flames. SCULLY checks the vital signs, and starts a CPR.

SCULLY

We need help !

MULDER

(picking up his cell phone)

9-1-1 ?

SCULLY

No ! 1-1-2 !

MULDER

I don't speak french!

SCULLY

They'll manage.

 **ACT III**

POLICE STATION - METZ - 2:07 AM

In Metz central police station. M&S are sitting in a resting room drinking coffee. They are alone.

SCULLY

Mulder, what a romantic date !

MULDER

I really didn't expect this would be like old times.

(pause)

Do you think they have a french X-Files department ?

The door is suddenly opened, by someone outside the room. He keeps it open, in order to let enter a man and close the door behind him. During this brief moment we can see a few other policemen in the corridor, looking inside, trying to have a look to M&S.

INDISTINCT VOICES

Ce sont des Ricains ! ... Du FBI ! ... Ils se sont trump hé de pays.

[Subtitles: These are Ricains !... From the FBI !... Bad joke with the name of the US president.]

The policeman, a commandant [early fifties, handsome] approaches M&S, a file in his left hand. They stand up.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Glad to meet you! Sorry you had to wait a while after your testimony. I am really honoured to meet FBI Agents. I am Commandant MARTIN.

He reaches SCULLY to shake her hand.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Miss SCULLY... I am a little confused. I didn't quite understand if you are really an Agent or a Medical Doctor.

SCULLY

(shaking his hand - a little hurt)

I'm both !

COMMANDANT MARTIN

(surprised)

Et je suis le Pape !

[Subtitle: And I am the Pope !]

(apologetic to have made a bad joke)

Is it even possible ? You are surely a very talentuous woman !

SCULLY

(delighted)

You're flattering me, commandant.

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

(staring at Scully)

You have done a very good job. You saved this man. Even if he is still inconscious, we have a great hope that we will be able to interview him very soon. Without your skills and your promptness this poor fellow would be dead, as the other men who were with him...

(still looking only at Scully)

On behalf of all my colleagues, I thank you very sincerely.

SCULLY

You're welcome.

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

(still looking only at Scully)

Besides, I understand that you are in vacation !

SCULLY is wearing a tight T-shirt with the Eiffel Tower, going up from the bottom of her belly to the space between her breasts. There's an inscription: "Paris's bliss".

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

(his eyes slowly going up along the Eiffel Tower, and staying at its top)

Paris is such a beautiful city, isn't it ? City of love...

MULDER, holding back since the Commandant has reached SCULLY, shows impatience, and moves slightly towards them. The Commandant senses him.

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

(turning around and shaking finally his hand)

And, Mister MULDER. Thank you very much.

MULDER

(drily)

Mister MARTIN. Can you tell us what happened tonight ?

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

I would be delighted to share some informations with you. You are valuable people, and we could need your expertise.

(showing the seats)

First, seat down, please.

Everybody seat on the chairs.

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

Before our chat, do you want more coffee ? Drinks ?

M&S shake their heads.

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

However, I have to precise that some of the informations I got shall remain in our hands. It's a matter of national security.

(he opens his file, picks up some pictures, and gives them to M&S)

As you can see, there were in fact three victims. The two others were instantly dead by the explosion. The man you saved must have been in another room when it happened.

(pause)

And now, with the first clues we have, we can assert that these men were part of a terrorist cell, and were planning an attack. Certainly in our town, and soon. You surely know that we were in an emergency state in France between 2015 and 1017, and that we are currently under a new law, strenghtening internal security and fight against terrorism. Moreover, the population is informed and aware of risks, through our national security alert system, named "Vigipirate".

SCULLY

Yes, we have seen a lot of military patrols since we arrived in France.

(pause)

So... they were crafting bombs ?

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

Probably. Or they could have searched some vestiges of the different fights that occurred in this area. We find regularly antique bombs, or ammunitions in these former military zones. There is occasionally accidents and deaths in our region due to these. This is why those areas are forbidden.

MULDER

(concerned)

Could we be sued ? We have clearly trespassing...

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

It's okay for this time. But I advise you not doing that again.

(pause)

I know you have told my colleagues what you saw or heard this evening, but perhaps you will recollect some insignificant details. In this case, please contact me immediatly.

(handing a card to SCULLY)

I give you my personal number.

(smiling at SCULLY)

At any time, of the day or the night.

MULDER

Are you aware of weird things seen in the base ? Perhaps involving some fire or burning, as I was told. Could it be related to our events ?

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

These are rumours, myths, Mister MULDER. The ghost of the ancient dragon that haunted this town, "le Graouilly"?

(pause - thinking)

By the way, since a few days, we have strange cases involving burning. A man was found dead in Metz two days ago, near the cathedral, with bizarre wounds made by heat, fire, or a chemical agent. We expect the final results of the autopsy soon. And I've heard of an incident this morning involving also burns. A person hit by the TGV, and it seems that there is more in it. But it's not my jurisdiction, yet.

M&S look at each other, very intrigued.

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

Euh... I really don't want to take more of your time, and night.

He stands up. In a few seconds, with discret gestures and glances, M&S exchange silent thoughts and are agreeing on a course of action.

SCULLY

(standing up and moving towards the Commandant)

Commandant MARTIN, I feel very awake by now, and ... I wonder if you could take me on a tour. I would be very interested to compare our approaches in term of investigation, protocols, and many other practices and habits.

(pause)

But, I really don't want to bother you or disturb your busy schedule.

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

Not at all. Excellent proposition. I'm yours.

SCULLY

And, on the tour, could we resume our little chat ?

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

(leaving the room with her)

Naturally.

SCULLY winks to MULDER.

MULDER

(winking back)

Hum... I think I'll hit the hay. Night, Scully.

CUT TO

We see SCULLY and the Commmandant going away. MULDER stays at the door, picks up his cell phone. He writes a text to SCULLY

MULDER- SCULLY

I sneak around. Try to get the address of the morgue. Watch your back. French cop is after you.

And we follow a bit MULDER, in the almost deserted police station, entering in empty offices and seeking for informations. He receives a text.

SCULLY - MULDER

Jealous ? Don't be a fool yourself !

CUT TO

2:42 AM

MULDER is in the streets. Looking at his Maps App, he arrives at the place where the man of the teaser was attacked. He rummages the surroundings with his flashlight. There is a vague trace of dry blood were the body was. He founds nothing, but suddenly hears the same strange sound as when they were lying in the grass. He looks up, seems to see a shadowy thing passing nearby, in the air. He follows more or less the direction taken by it. Just a few meters behind, lightened by his flashlight, an object on the ground sparkles. He picks it up, it is the same thing as when they were in the base. He stores it the paper towel with the other. Meanwhile, he has lost the track of the strange vision.

CUT TO

3:03 AM

MULDER is waiting SCULLY sitting on the entrace steps of the "Marché Couvert" [Subtitle: covered market], facing the porch of the Saint-Etienne cathedral, illuminated.

His cell phone beeps.

SCULLY - MULDER

It's me. Be here in a few seconds.

MULDER begins to answer, but he has no time to finish, SCULLY arrives. He stands up, takes her hand, and they leave.

SCULLY

(looking up at the big stained-glass of the facade)

Beautiful !

MULDER

Yeah... Let's go to bed.

And they walk, holding hands towards their barge. We follow them a bit.

MULDER

So, how was your tour ?

SCULLY

I managed to obtain a true date with Commandant Martin.

MULDER

You're kidding me !

SCULLY

Tomorrow... er... later in this day. We are going to the morgue. You can come with us, of course.

MULDER

I don't want to interfere. I'll continue my sneaking around.

(pause)

By the way, I think I saw our dragon.

SCULLY

Mulder... You were tired and your eyesight is no more acute. Besides, recent neurobiological studies show that an healthy brain can create hallucinations. There exists an hypothesis based on the idea that perceptual experience arises from synchronization of gamma oscillations in thelamocortical networks. Therefore...

SCULLY continues her explanation, but we no longer hear her, and we leave them there.

CUT TO

METZ-NANCY A31 Highway - 03:33 PM

In a car, on the highway. Commandant MARTIN is driving, SCULLY's in the passenger seat.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

(lyrically)

Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant

D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime

Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même

Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprends.

Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse ? - Je l'ignore.

Son nom ? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore

Comme ceux des aimés que la vie exila.

SCULLY

Sounds beautiful.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

I often have this dream, strange and penatrating

Of an unknown woman, and whom I love, and who loves me,

(pause)

Is she brune, blonde, or redhead ?

(he turns his head to her in appreciation)

I do not know

Her name ? I remember it is sweet and sonorous,

Like those of the loved that life has exiled.

(pause)

Extract of "Mon rêve familier". Paul Verlaine. He was born in Metz.

SCULLY

You read poetry ?

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Only the romantic one, Dana.

(pause)

Don't worry. I've seen how you stare at him. And now, how often you check your phone.

(pause)

He's a lucky man.

SCULLY

You're really gentle.

(looking at her phone)

I just worry that he could be involved in an awkward situation. He didn't tell me what are his plans.

(putting away her phone)

But... He's a big boy, and is not on a leash.

(pause)

So, is the morgue still far away ?

COMMANDANT MARTIN

No, we'll arrive soon in Nancy. A few years ago, we wouldn't need to go there, but our medico-legal facilities have been gathered together.

CUT TO

MULDER is wandering in Metz downtown. He's sitting on a terrace of a bar, sunglasses on, drinking beers. He reads the book he had in the TGV.

A little mob is gathering not far, on the place nearby. People are debating and others are passing flyers out to passers-by. MULDER raises his eyes and is interested by the situation.

CUT TO

IN THE MORGUE FACILITY

SCULLY is happy, she will see the report and the body (or parts of it) of the man hit by the train.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

I asked that they bring the reports and the bodies of the two deceased. I would like to see if there is a connection between these cases.

(pause)

The autopsies were not performed by the same person. Can you tell me what you think ?

SCULLY reaches the first autopsy table. She lifts the sheet and discovers a large box containing big and small parts of a body. It's really gross and disguting, no need to make a realistic description.

SCULLY

Mmm... Result of a collision between a high-velocity hard body, fulled of kinetic energy, and a soft human body. The man had no chance against the laws of physic.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Here's the report.

SCULLY

(reading it)

It makes sense that the conclusion is instantaneous dead due to the collision.

(reading further)

There is actually several burn marks. They are not conclusive, and the pathologist suggests several hypothesis for their origins: chemical, heat, slight radiation...

(looking at a specific part of the body, and pointing it)

Look... here is such a mark, where the hypothesis of radiation is highly suspected. And here,

(pointing another part)

the burn is less profound and has a different shape. A chemical agent is suspected.

(raising her head towards Commandant)

These marks are prior to the accident, perhaps for several weeks. Currently, no further investigations were requested.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

I think that they will. We are not able to ID the body. He had nothing on him, except his clothes.

SCULLY

I see that there are some tattoos that could help the identification. There is one which is well preserved.

(looking)

Here, a owl.

(picking up her phone)

Can I take some pictures ?

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Please do. But keep them. I don't want to view that on social medias.

SCULLY

No, no. Just for me and for Agent Mulder. He would be interested.

SCULLY takes a few pictures: the tattoo, and the burns.

They now reach the other table.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

The second man, found dead downtown. No ID yet... My investigators are on it, checking CCTV, inquiries of vicinity and homeless...

It won't be long to get some informations.

SCULLY examines the body, and reads the report.

SCULLY

(very professional)

A more classical case. Though... The man is dead by cardiac arrest.

(looking at the face)

He seems frightened. Frightened to death.

(reading the report)

Several wounds... Burns marks, but also lacerations, not letal. If we compare the lesions with the previous, only one or two, here, are similar and suspiciously due to chemical agents... perhaps a low exposure to radiation. However, there are many other burns caused by high heat or fire.

(pause)

It's a tenuous link between the two cases. Possibly related, but far from being conclusive. Sorry.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Telle l'affreuse mort sur un dragon se montre,

Passant comme un tonnerre au milieu des humains,

Renversant, foudroyant tout ce qu'elle rencontre

Et tenant une faulx dans ses livides mains.

Riche, vieux, jeune, pauvre, à son lugubre empire

Tout le monde obéit; dans le coeur des mortels

Le monstre plonge, hélas ! ses ongles de vampire !

Il s'acharne aux enfants, tout comme aux criminels.

Such the hideous death on a dragon shows himself,  
Passing as a thunder in the middle of the human beings,  
Overthrowing, striking all that he meets  
And holding a faulx in his pale hands.

Rich, old, young, poor, at his gloomy empire

Everybody obeys; in the heart of the mortal ones

The monster sinks, alas! His nails of vampire!  
He persists to the children, just like to the criminals.

(pause)

Verlaine, La mort.. Death

CUT TO

METZ DOWNTOWN. 04:24 PM.

MULDER approaches the people gathered, and takes a flyer. He's not sure to understand what is written on it. He starts to use his phone to translate.

A woman sees him [mid-thirties, zadiste style], and figures out his problem.

WOMAN

Bonjour, monsieur. Un problème ? Need some help ?

MULDER

Hi! Yes, I'm interested in your little meeting. But I don't speak french. I can see on your flyer the radioactivity symbol. What is going on ?

WOMAN

Have you ever heard about the Cigéo Project ? Deep burial of nuclear waste, in Bure, a small village in the Meuse department?

MULDER

I'm afraid not. But we have the same problems in the US and other western countries. The question is, what do we do with our radioactive waste ?

WOMAN

Exactly. The french government wants to bury those coming from our many nuclear plants or military and technological sources in impermeable argillaceous rock. A wonderful gift for future generations ! Risks that highly radioactive waste release radionuclides in a few hundred years, and even in 100000 years... If Earth still exists.

(pause)

And of course, serious incidents could occur in the meantime.

MULDER

We have our Waste Isolation Pilot Plant in New Mexico... It contains Cold-war nuclear weapons waste from Los Alamos...

(pause)

In 2014, february 14th, 21 workers in WIPP received great valentines: plutonium and americium ! The leak was coming from a barrel who exploded, because some contractors put the wrong cat litter in the drum.

WOMAN

It is why we fight against this project. This evening, we intend to protect the occupation site in Bois-Lejuc. They will send a bunch of cops to evict the resistance from the area. We need people to support us, we need help.

(pause)

Come with us !

Suddenly, MULDER's phone vibrates.

MULDER

Sorry. A phone call.

He stands aside and picks up his phone.

SCULLY

Mulder, it's me.

MULDER

Really ? Wassup ?

SCULLY

Visiting the morgue was not very conclusive, but interesting... I send you some pictures. The body hit by the train. There are strange wounds... especially one, hypothetically due to radiations which is quite unusual. And a beautiful owl tattoo on a body part.

MULDER

Mmmmm... Woman of taste !

SCULLY

And you ? Wassup ?

MULDER

Meet dissident woman and group. Anti-nuclear and environmental activists.

SCULLY

Oh ! Keep in touch ?

MULDER

Of course.

They end the conversation and MULDER waits for the pictures. He looks at them and smiles. Then, he raises his head and stares at a man, who stands a little further. He has a owl tatto on the back of his bald head.

CUT TO

OUTSIDE THE MORGUE.

SCULLY and COMMANDANT MARTIN are leaving, while chatting casually.

The Commandant receives a phone call. We don't hear what is said. SCULLY waits, checking her phone.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

(returning to Scully)

Your survivor regained consciousness and cooperates with us. He's just a gun bearer and didn't realize the scope of his actions until now. Unfortunately, he was out the chain of command... He's just able to tip us about a traffic storage site where they were stealing dangerous stuff.

(beeping the car)

Rendez-vous au commissariat ! You stay with me ?

SCULLY

With pleasure if I'm allowed.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Let's go.

CUT TO

METZ DOWNTOWN.

MULDER goes back to the woman.

MULDER

(pointing at the guy with the tattoo)

Do you know him ?

WOMAN

Not really. He's not trustworthy. He's a hard extremist, and has weird acquaintances.

MULDER

Does his tattoo mean something ?

WOMAN

Actually, yes. People who occupy permanently the protestation site in Bois-Lejuc and live in tree houses are called "Hiboux". Owls.

MULDER

You don't trust owls ?

WOMAN

I didn't say that. Some are avoidable. This guy is one. In my opinion.

MULDER

All this people will protest tonight ?

WOMAN

Yes. We'll drive off in half an hour now.

MULDER

Any place in your car ?

WOMAN

Yeah... Welcome !

MULDER

By the way, my name is Mulder, Fox Mulder.

WOMAN

You can call me Hermine... We are meant to ramble in the woods together !

 **ACT IV**

CUT TO

FORT QUEULEU - METZ - 9:00 PM

SCULLY and COMMANDANT MARTIN are in his car, followed by others. They arrive at FORT QUEULEU, and they park outside the entrance, discreetly. They walk and reach two policemen hidden behind a wall.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Alors, où en est-on ?

[Subtitle: So, how are we doing ?]

POLICEMAN

Nous nous sommes postés à différents points stratégiques, mais, pour l'instant, rien de spécial à signaler. Les flâneurs habituels...

[Subtitle: We are located at strategic locations, but, so far, nothing to report. Regular strollers...]

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Il nous faut sûrement encore attendre la nuit...

[Subtitle: We surely have to wait for night.]

(to SCULLY)

I have to supervise again our plans and check all my men. It's not quite the closing time of the park. You could take a little walk inside and, after the closure, in the surroundings. When you come back, return to my car... There is some coffee in. We'll surely have to wait if we want to catch our bad guys.

SCULLY is a litle disappointed. She shrugs and goes for a walk.

CUT TO

BOIS-LEJUC - BURE

MULDER is among all the inhabitants of the squat, other people who came to help and protest.

It's a little messy, but with a joyful and friendly ambiance. MULDER, wandering with a beer in hand, gives little chat to people he meets. He has fun. But he also discreetly observes the owl tattoo man.

His cell vibrates. He picks it up.

CUT TO

Conversation by texts between M&S.

SCULLY - MULDER

It's me. Where are you ?

MULDER - SCULLY

In the woods. With a lot of activists.

SCULLY - MULDER

Have fun ?

MULDER - SCULLY

It's okay. And you ?

SCULLY - MULDER

I'm bored. Not having fun. I miss you.

MULDER - SCULLY

I'm so sorry. I thought you were with the frenchy.

SCULLY - MULDER

Yes. But nothing happens. It's a night stakeout in a fort, in the middle of nowhere. It's not even night.

MULDER - SCULLY

Why don't you go downtown ? Visit, drink in a bar. Ditch the frenchy.

SCULLY - MULDER

Not without you. Not alone. BTW, you ditched me.

MULDER - SCULLY

I was on a lead. BTW, I must leave you.

SCULLY - MULDER

Mulder ?

(pause)

SCULLY - MULDER

Mulder ?

CUT TO

FORT QUEULEU

SCULLY stares at her phone, desperate. She was walking during the exchange, and has eventually stopped where commemorative plaques are hung on a well preserved building.

She looks up, and reads some plaques:

"PLUS JAMAIS CA"

[Subtitle: NEVER AGAIN]

"A NOS CAMARADES MARTYRS DE LA BARBARIE NAZIE DECEDES DANS CE LIEU ET DANS D'AUTRES CAMPS DE CONCENTRATION"

[Subtitle: TO OUR COMRADES MARTYRS OF NAZI BARBARISM DECEASED IN THIS PLACE AND IN OTHER CONCENTRATION CAMPS]

SCULLY looks more desperate than ever...

SCULLY

(mumbling)

Oh, brother... Nazis...

CUT TO

BOIS-LEJUC

Now, there is restlessness among the crowd. Everybody heads for the main entrance of the site. Some are carrying placards, others wear owl masks. Coming from the buildings and the main road arrive riot controllers, policemen from the "Compagnies Républicaines de Sécurité" [Republican Security Companies]. The atmosphere begins to change, becoming more serious and focused. We can feel that there could be fights at any time.

MULDER stands background, at the edge of the woods. He stares backwards: the mysterious owl man pulls away. MULDER follows him. From another spot, HERMINE is doing the same thing.

CUT TO

SURROUNDINGS OF FORT QUEULEU

SCULLY is outside the park, and walks on the street, in half-light. One side is flanked by residential houses, and the other by

gloomy grey concrete buildings.

She arrives in front of the "Centre de Rétention Administrative" [Administrative Retention Centre], surrounded by big fences, and tries to decrypt the signs.

SCULLY

Detention facility for migrants ?

After a while, she goes a little further and stops in front of the big walls of the local prison.

SCULLY

(mumbling)

Now, the jail ? Two current confinement camps side by side... Too depressing...

CUT TO

BOIS-LEJUC

MULDER, hidden, spies on the man who lifts something looking like a trap door on the floor. The man vanishes quickly.

A little moment later, MULDER turns on his flashlight, and does the same.

From another POV, we see HERMINE who speaks on her cell-phone, staring at the place where MULDER disappears too.

CUT TO

IN MARTIN's CAR - FORT QUEULEU

It's night now. SCULLY is in the passenger seat, drinking coffee. She's in bad mood, looking out the window, lost in her thoughts. She's not listening to MARTIN who is in the driver seat, drinking a coffee too.

The walkie-talkie crackles. Commandant MARTIN grabs it, listens to the message and answers. This is a quick exchange, and SCULLY doesn't really care.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Dana ?

SCULLY doesn't react. MARTIN touches her shoulder.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

Dana ?

(SCULLY turns her head)

Sorry to awake you. There is some action ! One of my men has seen a shadow vanishing behind bushes.

CUT TO

BOIS-LEJUC

MULDER crawls in a makeshift underground tunnel. The construction is really not safe, and not wide enough to move easily. MULDER, already muddy, has only his flashlight to look ahead. He's not confident, but, now, he has no choice but to move forward.

MULDER takes a break, breathless. He checks his cell-phone, but the network is too weak.

MULDER

Oh shit... Stuck in a fox hole.

CUT TO

FORT QUEULEU

Inside the park of Fort Queuleu.

SCULLY and COMMANDANT MARTIN, and other policemen, move quietly towards a wild area with bushes and trees, but also some derelict fortifications.

COMMANDANT MARTIN stops SCULLY and whispers to her:

COMMMANDANT MARTIN

Dana, you can't go further. It's not safe and you're not accredited. But I promise to look for you as soon as possible. One of my man will stay here with you.

SCULLY

But ?

COMMANDANT MARTIN is already gone, and all policemen vanish behind a shrub. One remains a few step ahead SCULLY, staring in the opposite direction of her. SCULLY discreetly walks backwards.

Cautiously, she tries to get around the previous area, but there is a lack of visibility and no easy path.

A moment later and a place further, SCULLY stops and pays attention to a sound coming from a few meters ahead. She stands still, staring and listening in the direction of the noise. Suddenly, she sees a shadow moving quietly. She steps forward, but the shape has heard her and flees.

SCULLY

(chasing the person and screaming)

STOP ! STOP ! POLICE !

Still running, she grabs her phone and uses it as a flashlight. She manages to light furtively the runaway: he wears jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt hidding his head.

In the movement, she stumbles and falls.

SCULLY

(yelling)

Shit !

Sitting on the ground, she dials Commandant MARTIN.

CUT TO

BOIS-LEJUC

MULDER arrives at a jonction between the makeshift tunnel dug in the earth and a huger metal conduit. A hole, illegally and roughly drilled, allows a way to trespass the ventilation system of the Cigéo underground laboratory.

MULDER first feels relief, when, leaning over the hole and seeing the dizzy height and a precarious rope ladder, he sighs:

MULDER

Great... More exhausting exercices... What the hell am I doing here ?

(pause)

Oh, Scully, I am such a moron !

CUT TO

FORT QUEULEU

MARTIN and SCULLY are reaching a darkened room inside an ancient fortification. SCULLY leans gently on MARTIN's shoulder and limps slightly, following him. They stop at the entrance of the room.

COMMANDANT MARTIN

(lightening and scanning the room with a powerful flashlight)

Don't go further. There are plenty of strange stuffs here.

(pause)

There are barrels, canisters, cans... They seem to contain dangerous materials, toxic and chemical substances... according to few remaining labels.

SCULLY nods.

SCULLY

Okay, let's leave this place right away.

CUT TO

BOIS-LEJUC

MULDER finally reaches an underground dark hallway in the laboratory. He's relieved to be able to stand up after a long tiring trip in tubes and tunnels.

It's been a long time that MULDER had no signs of the man he was chasing. MULDER doesn't know which way he must take, there are three possibilities to leave this hall. He hesitates on his next move, then he decides to take a rest, back against the wall, all ears.

Only a few minutes later, the lights are coming on, and MULDER hears footsteps getting closer. MULDER hides behind a pillar.

HERMINE's VOICE

(coming from another place)

Fox ? Fox MULDER ? We know that you are here !

(pause)

Don't worry, the man you were following had been arrested. We just want to bring you back safe.

MULDER

(stepping toward the voice)

I'm here !

HERMINE emerges from his left. She's alone, the other people are further and move away.

HERMINE

(embarrased)

Fox... I must confess that I'm from the DGSI, Interior Security. I should have tell you.

MULDER

Really ?

HERMINE

I was on a cover and the man you were following was on our radar. We hopefully succeeded to prevent him from committing a serious crime.

MULDER

(pointing the ventilation outlet he comes from)

Was my yomp worth it ?

 **ACT V**

METZ - 14/07/2018 - 04:00 PM

M&S are lying in their bed on the barge. SCULLY sleeps, her head turned on MULDER's side. MULDER is awaken. He stares at her face, delighted.

After a little while, SCULLY slowly awakens, and sense Mulder's gaze.

SCULLY

(softly)

Hi...

MULDER

Hi !

SCULLY

You're here ?

MULDER

You were deeply asleep when I came back.

SCULLY

Well... At long last, glad to see you.

MULDER

Me too.

SCULLY

Had you enough rest ?

MULDER

Actually, I had a hard time sleeping. My back and muscles ache. Too much exercices...

SCULLY

I had pain in my ankle, too. But, I think it's already gone.

(pause)

What time is it ?

MULDER

We have once again skipped the breakfast... We'll never have the opportunity to be surrounded by bees.

MULDER grabs his cell to check time.

MULDER

Wow, mid-afternoon.

(tapping the touch screen)

And fresh news from Hermine !

SCULLY

Hermine ?

MULDER

I'll explain to you.

SCULLY also grabs her cell.

SCULLY

Commandant MARTIN wants to share some new elements with me.

MULDER

Mhm...

SCULLY

I call him, and I'll explain to you.

CUT TO

METZ - DOWNTOWN - 05:30 PM

M&S are visiting a contemporary art exhibition, installed along the streets in METZ downtown.

They discuss as they walk and look at works of art.

SCULLY

Finally, our cases are connected ?

MULDER

I think so. Look, the man hit by the TGV was the buddy of my owl man. It's him who first has the idea to deposit radioactive waste in the underground laboratory. The two activists wanted to discredit the Cigéo project. This kind of radioactive material is not suppposed to be stocked there yet.

(pause)

But things went wrong... The TGV-man, who has bought and carried the stuff, became nuts, said he was chased by a monster and suddenly gave up all things, vanished and disappeared. The owl-man took over the sabotage and that's where I was involved.

SCULLY

And the connection with my case ?

MULDER

Stolen radioactive waste was hidden in Fort Queuleu. This is exactly where my two men bought their material...

SCULLY

... And the man found dead in Metz was the seller.

MULDER

What have they found out on him ?

SCULLY

He's a former university professor, PhD in fondamental mathematics. About one year ago, he had a massive break-down and was involved in a series of serious threatening cases. Students and colleagues were victims. He lost quickly all his life: job, family, house. As a sort of revenge, and a way to earn money, he had the idea of stealing toxic waste.

MULDER

Where did he find all this dangerous stuff ?

SCULLY

In old closets and cupboards, in several university laboratories. Chemical, geological, radioactive material used or made by former scientists who did'nt care of security and environmental consequences.

(pause)

As a former professor, he managed to have information and access to many places. A lot of academic sites are not enough secured.

MULDER

How do they explain his death ?

SCULLY

Natural causes... as your activist.

MULDER

But... all their injuries ?

SCULLY

They didn't take precautions in manupilating cans, barrels and all their toxic materials. These old rubbish had leaks.

MULDER

End of it ?

SCULLY

For Commandant MARTIN, I think so. And, also for Hermine, doesn't she ?

MULDER

Yeah... It seems too.

(pause)

But, not for me... There is a thing, here, Scully. Behind this deaths, and the explosion we witnessed our first night. A kind of monster.

SCULLY

You shared your theories with Hermine ?

MULDER

No way. I'm already a total jerk in her mind.

(pause - regretfully)

Shame... She was very special and... interesting. A secret agent...

SCULLY

So, what do you want to do ?

MULDER

Nothing, Scully, nothing... expect wandering with you.

(pause)

And you ? Will have some more investigations with the Frenchy ?

SCULLY

Neither... Just want to enjoy myself beside you.

MULDER

Sounds perfect to me.

(pause - pointing at the next piece of art further)

What's next ?

SCULLY

It's just for you. The thematic by there is "aliens in pop culture".

And they resumed their leisurely walk.

CUT TO

METZ DOWNTOWN - RUE TAISON

M&S are underneath the fake dragon hung over the street.

MULDER

Here's the Graouilly, the legendary dragon. The beast, amongst snakes, haunted the roman amphitheater's district in the second century, B.C. It represented all sins and paganism infesting the city. Fortunately,.. or not, Scully, I wonder... Saint Clément, first bishop sent by Saint Peter, freed Metz from this disaster.

(gesturing the action)

He grabbed the dragon with his stole and tightened it around the monster's neck. Then, he dragged the beast through the city until he reached the Seille's river. He drowned the animal over there.

SCULLY

Wow, a great myth.

MULDER

And look at the name of this street ! "Taison" stands for "Taisons-nous", "Shush !" or "Shut up !", coz the dragon could hear us.

SCULLY

Are you thinking that all our modern sins have awaken Graouilly ?

MULDER

We'll never know... But if it's true, the monster is righteous... He chased bad guys.

SCULLY

So, we don't have to be frightened.

MULDER

Not at all.

CUT TO

METZ DOWTOWN - PLACE DU MARCHE - 09:42 PM

M&S are settled on a brasserie's terrace. They finish eating their dinner, drinking coffee, and beholding the Cathedral in front of them.

MULDER

Had a good day ?

SCULLY

Yeah... True vacation today.

MULDER

What's next ?

SCULLY

French National Holiday ! Fireworks, balls, entertainment...

MULDER

As long as there's no country dance, I ...

SCULLY cuts MULDER short.

SCULLY

Shh... Look !

(pointing at someone far away beside the cathedral)

This man... I think it's my runaway in Fort Queuleu.

Indeed, the man is wearing jeans and a hooded red sweater.

MULDER

You sure ?

SCULLY

Almost.

MULDER

(reluctantly)

Want to do something ?

SCULLY

Yes. To follow him and inform Commandant MARTIN.

CUT TO

METZ DOWNTOWN - MEDIEVAL DISTRICT

M&S stand casually in dusk at the entrance of a dead end street in the medieval district. They discuss quietly while spying out the street.

MULDER

If he leaves the building, I think he comes by us. Are we waiting ?

SCULLY

(looking at her cell phone)

I don't know. Commandant MARTIN and his men are not yet available. They are securing the park where stands the fireworks. With all the terrorist threatenings, it's a priority. People are currently gathering by there.

MULDER

Okay, we are on our own... and it's none of our business. Honestly, what could we do ?

SCULLY

You're right. But I suggest that we wander a little while in the surrounds, just to be sure... And after that, we'll have a good time, like everybody.

CUT TO

METZ DOWNTOWN - IN THE STREETS

A moment later, they reach the back of the Cathedral. The darkness of the night is now almost complete and the monument is illuminated by spotlights.

MULDER

Scully, now, I think it's time to join the crowd.

(looking at Google Maps and pointing a direction)

It's by there.

As they step forward, M&S see the mysterious hooded man ahead. They slow down, and observe him cautiously. The man comes very close to a pillar of the Cathedral, turns around it and disappears.

M&S follow his track and find a small door allowing a discreet entrance in the religious building. The lock has been broken.

MULDER

(whispering)

Are we following him ?

SCULLY

(nodding)

Yep. I send a text to Martin. I think it's now a true emergency.

They enter the church, and move quietly along the left adjacent aisle of the nave. They stop when they arrived in front of a wooden door, named "Tour de la Mutte" [Subtitle: Mutte's Tower]. They put their ears against the door and listen.

SCULLY

(whispering)

I hear footsteps.

MULDER

(whispering back)

Yeah... Me too. He's in. Let's go.

SCULLY

It's a dead end.

(pointing the name)

A tower. We can wait here for Martin.

MULDER

(putting his hand on the knob)

Come on.

SCULLY

(whispering in a harsh tone)

You said earlier that it's none of our business, that we could do nothing.

MULDER

(smiling back)

A chase in a french medieval cathedral, Scully. How exciting !

SCULLY shrugs.

CUT TO

METZ - SAINT ETIENNE CATHEDRAL - IN THE MUTTE TOWER's STAIRS

M&S are climbing the stairs of the Tower, very carefully. It's dark in there, and they don't lighten the way. They start to be breathless, and take a rest.

MULDER

(very low)

I have forgotten to count steps.

SCULLY

(whispering in his ear)

It's indeed very high. Exercices once again.

Suddenly, they hear a different noise, just a few meters above them.

MULDER

(whispering back)

What the hell is he doing ?

SCULLY

(whispering)

We continue ?

MULDER

(pointing above)

Let's go.

CUT TO

METZ - SAINT ETIENNE CATHEDRAL - IN THE MUTTE TOWER's STAIRS

They reach a stairway landing encircled by small windows. One is opened, allowing a way to go outside.

They look through it and they see a narrow passageway lining the roof.

MULDER

Look, I think he's gone by there.

SCULLY

Let's wait here. He can't go anywhere else.

MULDER

Stay. I follow him.

SCULLY

No, Mulder ! It's very dangerous ! Are you crazy ?

MULDER

There is a low wall along the path, preventing a fall.

And, without letting SCULLY reply, MULDER climbs over the window.

CUT TO

METZ - SAINT ETIENNE CATHEDRAL - SOMEWHERE ON THE ROOF

MULDER steps forward very precautiously, slightly bending down, his left hand on the wall, as a way to secure his move. A single slip could send him plummeting down the street.

The man he's chasing is still not in sight.

As he bypasses a grotesque gargoyle, symbolizing a dragon-like animal, MULDER senses a motion above his head. Something is moving in the air, a few meters higher. MULDER lifts his head, scrutinizes the sky, in vain. He resumes his walk. Just two steps ahead, an object glitters on the floor. MULDER picks it up: it's another scale, similar to the two others he already found.

A little moment later, he reaches a platform overhanging the North Cathedral's facade and his huge stained-glass window. The place is surprisingly large, surrounded by pillars and walls, and as long as the facade itself.

Further, near a bigger pillar, MULDER catches sight of the hooded man. He's kneeling and, lightened by a headlamp, is bustling, handling and wielding tools and things.

MULDER makes a stop, wondering what to do next. He grabs his cell phone and texts to SCULLY.

MULDER - SCULLY

He's here, in sight. He's manipulating things I don't recognize.

SCULLY - MULDER

Martin is coming with reinforcement and emergency crews. Stay still. He could be armed.

MULDER - SCULLY

OK. I shoot him.

SCULLY - MULDER

What ?

MULDER - SCULLY

With my cell. Evidence.

MULDER sets his phone with the correct app and tries to have an appropriate view of the man.

Then, without warning, something bumps into MULDER from backwards, dropping and knocking him head first on the paved floor. MULDER loses his cell, and from his POV [head on the floor, blurred eyesight] we can only see a sort of a long tail.

MULDER closes his eyes, we hear a big scream and noise, and... black out.

We can't know for sure what happened !

CUT TO

METZ DOWNTOWN - IN THE MUTTE's TOWER

MULDER leans against the wall of the platform, SCULLY bent over him.

MULDER

Scully ?

SCULLY

I came as soon as I could when I heard a loud scream. I was so frightened you were hurt or fallen.

MULDER

The man ?

SCULLY

(pointing)

Fallen, right over there. Fatal. The emergency crew is on him.

MULDER

What was he doing ?

SCULLY

I just glanced at his things and didn't come near. It's a mess but it looks like explosive material. I suspect a terrorist set up.

(pause)

Mine clearing experts will come soon. For what I've seen, I think it's safe if we don't touch or come close. No hurry.

(pause)

How are you feeling ?

MULDER

Better. How long was I black out ?

SCULLY

Just a few minutes. I said to the medics not to exhaust themselves climbing here. You'll see them downstairs. Can you stand up, now ?

MULDER

Scully, have you seen the beast ?

SCULLY

What ?

MULDER

The monster. He was here. I saw it.

SCULLY shakes her head...

MULDER

My phone ! Where's my phone ?

SCULLY

(giving it to him)

There.

MULDER

(tapping)

I was recording. I'm sure we can see it. Look !

M&S look at the video. But we just see blurry shadows, nothing conclusive, and the film lasts just a few seconds.

MULDER

You've seen ? That was a long tail !

SCULLY

Mulder... Don't do that to yourself. Your video is null.

MULDER

(standing up, with the help of Scully)

Okay, it had to be. No evidence. You weren't there...

(pause)

The hooded man would be declared dead by natural causes, even if he had wounds or burns. End of the story.

As SCULLY helps him to stand and walk toward the Tower, they hear an explosion coming from the west. M&S approaches the edge of the building and stare at the horizon. They see and hear lightnings and explosions.

SCULLY

The fireworks !

MULDER

Waving us and the Graouilly its greetings...

MULDER searches for the glittering scales in his pocket and shows them to SCULLY, winking. SCULLY grabs MULDER's hand and squeezes it.

SCULLY

Fox...

MULDER

(heading down to her face)

Dana ?

SCULLY

(gazing back to him)

Stay what you are. You know how to ignite me.

MULDER

What about a french kiss ?

Perched high on the Cathedral, behind the backdrop of the fireworks illuminating the sky, M&S kiss passionately.

 **THE END**

 _LE MONSTRE,_

 _Paul Verlaine_

J'ai rêvé d'une bête affreuse et d'un grand nombre De femmes et d'enfants et d'hommes que dans l'ombre D'une nuit sans étoile et sans lune et sans bruit Le monstre dévorait ardemment, et la nuit Était glacée, et les victimes dans la gueule Du monstre s'agitaient et se plaignaient, et seule La gueule, se fermant soudain, leur répondait Par un grand mouvement de mâchoires.

— C'était

Non loin d'un fleuve — Autour, des masses étagées, Lourdes et divergeant par confuses rangées Dans une obscurité blafarde que piquait Çà et là la lueur diffuse d'un quinquet Probable, dénonçaient le centre d'une ville, Tandis que, violent tour à tour et servile, Un murmure très sourd venu de tout côté Semblait le cri lointain d'un peuple épouvanté ! Ténébreuse, gluante et froide, cette bête Faisait corps avec l'ombre, en sorte que la tête Était seule visible, et c'était bien assez Pour l'épouvantement de mes sens convulsés. Et voici : sous un front étroit deux yeux que bride Une profonde, noire et chassieuse ride, Méchamment luisaient gris et verts, et clignotants La peau, flasque, était jaune et sale, et de longtemps Je n'oublierai l'horreur du mufle, comparable Au mufle du mammouth le plus considérable Et cela reniflait et soufflait, et dessous Grognait la gueule vaste et ceinte de crins roux Dont le hérissement formait deux pointes, presque À l'instar d'un homard qui serait gigantesque, Et, visqueux, le menton s'allait continuant En longs poils, tout pareils à ceux d'un bouc géant, Des dents étincelaient, longues, blanches et minces. Et j'ai vu que le monstre avait comme deux pinces Qu'il manœuvrait ainsi que des bras de levier, Pour pêcher je ne sais dans quel sombre vivier, Et porter, à sa gueule ouverte qui s'abaisse, La pâture dont j'ai plus haut marqué l'espèce. Et le sang dégouttait, tiède, le sang humain, Tiède, avec un bruit lourd de pleurs sur le chemin, Lourd et stupéfiant, dans l'infâme nuitée D'une exécrable odeur laiteuse et fermentée... Mes narines... Tel fut mon rêve... J'ai crié.

— Et je ne me suis pas encore réveillé.


End file.
